<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doppelgänger by LoonyLupus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798523">Doppelgänger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupus/pseuds/LoonyLupus'>LoonyLupus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Drabble, F/M, Imagine your OTP, Jealousy, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupus/pseuds/LoonyLupus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your coworker, Dan, meets up with... you?</p><p> I will note my beta in "gift this work."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doppelgänger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fkatmor4lockwood-co.tumblr.com%2F">https://katmor4lockwood-co.tumblr.com/</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lots of mistakes, read with caution.  x_x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, Y/N. I hope I didn’t take too long.”</p><p>These polite words were uttered by a young dark-haired man named Dan. He pronounced them standing near a shabby park bench, on which a young girl was sitting on, burying herself in her phone. His colleague, his acquaintance, if he’s lucky – his friend, and if an unearthly miracle happened - his future girlfriend - Y/N.</p><p>But the deep sullenness like a lead cloud crept across Y/N's face, as soon as Dan used his voice, rudely shook his hopes.</p><p>She raised her stern gaze and, like a heavy stone, laid it on his soul.</p><p>“Ten minutes,” the girl snorted. “Seriously?”</p><p>Wounded boy pursed his lips and his eyes began to hide bashfully from her gaze, turning his attention either to the bench, or to the crumpled grass, or to his feet in stylish boots.</p><p>In truth, he did not know what to answer. This morning Y/N seemed very cheerful to him, couldn’t the phone distort the mood in her voice?</p><p>“I’m very sorry ...” Dan muttered, and with a trembling hand drew work documents from his clean briefcase. “I ... I brought what you requested!”</p><p>Without further ado, the girl accepted the transmission, sucked air into her lungs and immediately wrinkled.</p><p>“Cigarettes stench. You’re a smoker?” The reproach in these words could not be heard only by the deaf.</p><p>Dan, bruised and embarrassed once more, raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Well, yes, you, you saw me in the smoking room, didn’t you?..”</p><p>And again, instead of words, he received a meaningful contemptuous look and that lead cloud that swirled in her eyes finally swam across his heart.</p><p>Perhaps if Danny’s brains were not drowning in his overwhelming feelings of shame, resentment and deep sadness, he would have thought carefully about Y/N odd demeanor. She was never rude to him. Never slipped into frustration because of a bad mood. Just generally she never acted like that, even in a bad mood.</p><p>“Hey, are you all right?” Dan finally decided to give out his weak voice. He reached for her shoulder, but with a flaming glance alone she slapped him on the arm.</p><p>“Yes, yes, everything is fine,” the girl muttered, trying to fold those poor papers and stuff them under her jacket.</p><p>“Listen, maybe ... I messed up. Can I make amends for being late? We could…”</p><p>These were the last bits of courage left in him. The most desperate bits, one might say, and nonetheless ...</p><p>“No,” Y/N cut him off firmly. “Papers, work, things-to-do and such. Bye.”</p><p>An indifferent tone and a crooked smile made this refusal even more painful. Dan, who had just been dismissed as an annoying midge, had no choice but to swallow his shame, nod understandably, mumble quiet "bye" and shuffle away with his head down. The girl gazed intently at him until he disappeared behind still green trees.</p><p>If Dan had not been so frustrated, he would have known that he was only two minutes late, not ten.</p><p>Dan is a nice guy. Meets all beauty standards. Manners rare in modern society are present in him. He’s young and fresh. Also - his stuff is cool and fashionable. That's exactly why…</p><p>“What. The. Hell. Is. This.”</p><p>A voice so dear to a heart was heard almost in the very ear, forcing the girl to jump and turn around with a surprised sigh, just to find another girl next to her. A girl with the same features.</p><p>You imperceptibly crept up to your target and sat on the edge of the bench next to her. Now you were strictly examining her, wondering if you had any twins separated from you from birth. That is nonsense, however. Of course not.</p><p>Your twin swallowed loud curse and squirmed on the bench.</p><p>“You're late,” she muttered.</p><p>Your sweaty face frowned.</p><p>“Yes. This is because some kind of delinquent hid my keys in the freezer. I wonder who could that be?” Your tongue dripped with poisonous sarcasm and your conversationalist had no other choice but to avoid the trap of your sharp gaze.</p><p>“Maybe you yourself stuffed them there,” she suggested carefully.</p><p>“Not funny, Crowley. We actually had business meeting!”</p><p>“Bah! I know!” responded annoyed demon in your disguise. “I just… decided to save your time! Going to hell knows where because of a stupid papers - as if there was no other way to get this junk”</p><p>Crowley pulled said junk out from his jacket, and you abruptly grabbed it from his mischievous hands.</p><p>“Save my time. How nice of you.” You snorted, forcing the demon to wince at his own phrase. “Now, if you be so kind, show your face. This is somewhat ... uncomfortable”</p><p>With a deep sigh, the demon looked around, and, not finding any unwanted witnesses, fulfilled your request. After a couple of seconds, almost all metamorphoses ended, and when his red hair curled in the right position, he defiantly leaned back in the bench and lazily sprawled on it, accompanying this whole action with a certain gesture, also known as - voila!</p><p>You nodded approvingly, but the tension in your gaze hardly died out.</p><p>“Well, what should I expect now? Police? Witchfinders? Will Dan even talk to me at all?”</p><p>“How do I know? He’s your pal, not mine.”</p><p>Oh, this gaze of yours - you seemed to have superpowers to look through his dark glasses directly into the eyes hidden behind them. Crowley could not stand it.</p><p>Nodding briefly in reply, you jumped to your feet and with a firm step headed away with all your papers.</p><p>Annoyed and confused, you started building up a plan in your head on how to best explain everything to Dan, even without information what the fake "you" had managed to tell him.</p><p>Crowley ran after you and chattered some excuses. He surely knows how to chat, pity the chat is always empty.</p><p>Instead of being stupidly jealous, he could’ve just confess to you at last. You don't doing all that babysitting with his skittish feelings for nothing, don't you?..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>